Nota de sinceridad
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Erik es un padre exigente con sus hijos pidiéndoles que sean siempre los mejores en todo, Wanda cumple pero a Pietro le cuesta un poco más de trabajo, al final este no aguanta y abandona todo no sin antes dejarle en claro lo que siente.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Fox y demás anexados, esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #Groovymutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 8: Esfera roja (petición)

Un grito más por parte del padre del chico y este se queda callado

–Responde ¿Qué tienes qué decir al respecto? – preguntó iracundo viendo cómo su hijo se quedaba ahí parado como una estatua, su paciencia se estaba terminando con el muchacho de cabello plateado.

–Sólo… Fue un pequeño error pero fui el segundo mejor de mi clase.

–¡Ser el segundo no es suficiente, debes ser siempre el mejor, en esta casa no hay lugar para los errores y lo sabes, Pietro! – exclamó su padre soltándole una bofetada y lanzando el examen al suelo

–¡Papá basta!

–No te metas, Wanda– dijo deteniendo a la pelirroja –Eres un fracaso, deberías aprender de tu hermana, ella es la mejor de todas sus clases, es ágil, inteligente y jamás me llega con pretextos tontos como tú.

–Sí, pero la tienes al borde de un colapso nervioso ¿Olvidas sus ataques de ansiedad? Eso lo provocast…– otra bofetada le fue propinada al chico por semejante falta de respeto hacia su padre que lo miraba con desaprobación, Wanda corrió para ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie

–¡Papá ya basta, estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento y no pudo estudiar lo suficiente pero dio su mejor esfuerzo!

–Dar lo mejor no es suficiente, es dar todo o no dar nada– dijo el mayor dándose vuelta y dejando a los gemelos en la sala, Pietro apretó su mandíbula con rabia mientras escuchaba a su hermana consolarlo por las duras palabras de su padre, siempre era lo mismo, siempre debía ser el mejor en todo para que Erik pudiera reconocerlo y darle su aprobación, harto de esa situación de abuso paternal se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su casa

–¡Pietro! – su gemela trató de seguirlo pero su hermano era mucho más rápido, no por ello era el mejor atleta de su escuela.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron y hasta que el pecho le empezó a arder suplicándole que se detuviera. Llegó hasta la costera donde se sentó para recuperar el aliento, miró sus alrededores y al percatarse que estaba solo soltó sus penas en un sonoro grito que sacó desde el fondo de su corazón, estaba cansado de ser comparado con su gemela, la amaba pero su padre no terminaba de entender que él no era Wanda, él era Pietro Django Magnus y tenía habilidades diferentes a las de su hermana, que a pesar de ser gemelos eran dos seres completamente diferentes.

Muchas veces Erik le había reclamado que no crecía de acuerdo al plan que tenía trazado para él y eso lo destrozaba pues lo único que quería era su aprobación ¿Qué más quería de él? Era el mejor atleta, tenías varios reconocimientos y medallas en deportes, le gustaba la biología y también las ciencias en general, pocas veces salía con sus amigos por estar entrenando y esa falta de tiempo repercutió en la relación con Crystal que terminó por serle infiel por la poca atención que le ponía, se puso a pensar y desde que su madre murió no recordaba haber recibido alguna clase de afecto de su parte, sólo exigencias de ser siempre un vencedor. Siguió llorando, desahogando todo lo que ya no podía cargar en sus hombros sintiéndose cada vez más ligero, destensando su mandíbula que temblaba por el coraje de jamás satisfacer la única petición que Erik tenía para él; ser prácticamente perfecto.

Habiendo pasado varias horas fuera de casa y habiendo desviado las llamadas desesperadas de Wanda decidió que era hora de regresar además comenzaba a bajar la temperatura y no llevaba nada con qué abrigarse.

Abrió la puerta de su casa esperando ser recibido con más gritos pero no fue así, en su lugar fue recibido por una preocupada pelirroja y un fuerte abrazo

–Pietro ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada– el albino le correspondió y la abrazó con fuerza sonriéndole de paso

–Tranquila, necesitaba estar solo.

–Pudiste contestarme y decirme eso, hubiera entendido.

–Lo siento. No volverá a pasar– se le quedó viendo por largo rato mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Wanda torció su boca algo incómoda, sentía que algo andaba mal

–¿Todo está bien? – Pietro se encogió de hombros y con media sonrisa respondió: –

–No lo sé, ya no sé si todo está bien– siguió acariciando su mejilla –.Te quiero Wanda, después de mamá eres lo único que me queda en esta vida. Iré a mi cuarto a descansar– dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación que cerró con cuidado y con seguro, sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir: –

 _Padre:_

 _Por medio de esta carta quiero decirte que no soporto más, sé que lo único que me has pedido desde que mamá murió es ser excelente pero ya no sé cómo cumplir esa exigencia, doy el 200% de mí pero nada parece complacerte así que prefiero renunciar._

 _Te pido por favor que cuides de mi hermana si no la quieres perder también y que dejes de ser tan dura con ella como lo eres conmigo o terminara siendo una neurótica. Lamento no ser lo que esperabas y ojalá Wanda si sepa complacerte y vivir de acuerdo al plan que tienes para ella._

 _Pietro_

Arrancó la hoja, la dobló y luego de dejarla en la cama tomó una mochila y salió por la ventana.


End file.
